Kisah Kita
by celubba
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang diiringi kebohongan. "Ya. Karena kau kaya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Namun di balik itu semua, kenyataan akan mengakhiri kisah ini. "Bersama, menulis akhir kisah kita berdua." - collab with karikazuka.


_**Naruto**__ is __**Masashi Kishimoto**__'s_

_**Tong Hua**_ _by_ **Guang Liang**

_AU. OOC. Typo._

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Sasuke terus berputar-putar di kamarnya.

"Ya...," Suara itu langsung mengoyak perasaan sang Uchiha secara terang-terangan. Mata _emerald_ gadis itu memandang dingin kekasih di hadapannya. "Karena kau kaya, makanya aku mau berpacaran denganmu...,"

Bungsu Uchiha itu, Sasuke, mendelik tidak suka ketika mendengar ucapan gadis _bubble gum_ tadi, Sakura. Sedetik kemudian, ia menerjang tubuh mungil Sakura, yang tadi duduk di sisi ranjang, menjadi terlentang dengan Sasuke di atasnya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu membelai surai merah muda Sakura dengan lembut, sedangkan gadis _bubble gum_ tersebut memejamkan matanya―tak ingin menatap manik sekelam malam yang tengah memandangnya sendu. "Bohong," lirih Sasuke yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sakura, dan menghirup dalam aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke di atasnya dengan sekali hentakan kuat sambil berkata pelan. "Aku tidak bohong...," Wajahnya tidak mau menatap sang Uchiha yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. "...ini sudah kurencanakan sebelumnya...," Gadis itu menarik napas perlahan-lahan, dan kembali melanjutkan. "...dan setelah kudapatkan semuanya, aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

Perlahan Sasuke bangkit dari menindih Sakura. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung Sakura, Sasuke melenggang pergi keluar dari kamar tersebut―yang tidak lain kamarnya. Sesaat ketika ia tengah memegang ganggang pintu, ia melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya. "Tapi aku masih membutuhkanmu." Sesudahnya ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, dan tak lupa mengunci pintu tersebut dari luar.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya―terkejut, ia segera berlari menuju pintu tersebut. "Sasuke! Bukakan pintunya! Aku harus pulang sekarang juga!" Ia mencoba membuka ganggang pintu dengan paksa, namun hasilnya nihil. Air matanya mulai merebak keluar, dan ia duduk terjatuh sambil terus mengetuk keras pintu tersebut. "Bu...bu-kakan...Sas...," lirihnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Karena sibuk memukul pintu malang itu, tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke masih berdiri―bersandar pada pintu tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan kembali mengingat kenangan disaat hubungannya dengan Sakura belum retak seperti ini. Dulu sekali, ia mendambakan gadis keras kepala yang selalu menentangnya itu menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Yeah, suatu saat nanti semua itu akan terwujud, jika tidak datang lelaki dari masa lalu Sakura. Membuat gadis yang dengan susah payah ia takhlukkan tersebut berpaling darinya, bahkan merubah persepsinya akan sosok Gadis Musim Semi itu. Kini dia berbeda, tak seperti kekasihnya dulu. Oleh sebab itu Sasuke tak percaya jika Sakura hanya memanfaatkannya, karena itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan sosok Sakura yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Sakura...,"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pintu. Tangannya berhenti memukul-mukul pintu cokelat tersebut, dan hanya memegang ganggang pintunya saja. Ia diam dan mendengarkan, walau isakkan masih ada di sana.

"Kau...," Sasuke yang masih di balik pintu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Namun setelah itu Sakura tak mendengarkan suara Sasuke lagi, pandangannya perlahan mengabur, dan tak lama kemudian ia jatuh pingsan. Sedangkan Sasuke menghela napas pelan setelah mengungkapkan isi hatinya, dengan perasaan sedikit lega bercampur pilu, ia beranjak pergi tanpa tahu keadaan kekasihnya yang dikunci di kamarnya itu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Sasuke kembali berbalik dan memegang ganggang pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Ia mencoba kembali berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya agar tetap bersamanya. "Sakura...,"

Hening.

Sasuke menggoyangkan ganggang pintu itu sekali lagi, terasa ringan, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu tersebut ―dengan kunci dari saku celananya― dan membukanya perlahan, sekedar untuk memastikan. Namun Ia terbelalak kala menemukan tubuh Sakura terbaring kaku di lantai. Walau wajahnya terlihat datar, namun saat ini ia tengah panik bukan kepalang. Dengan sigap ia menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura, dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur, setelahnya ia menyelimuti tubuh Sakura yang menggigil. Sembari menelepon dokter dengan telepon yang ada di samping tempat tidur, Sasuke terus menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sakura dengan sebelah tangan―mencoba mengalirkan panas tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?"

.

.

.

Menunggu adalah hal yang kurang lebih dibenci banyak orang, termasuk Sasuke. Kini ia sedang mondar-mandir di depan kamarnya, menunggu dengan gelisah dokter yang memeriksa Sakura selesai dengan tugasnya di dalam sana.

Mendengar suara pintu berdecit, Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah kanannya―tempat di mana dokter yang tadi memeriksa Sakura sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang di sana. "Jadi bagaimana―"

Barulah Sasuke bertanya, sang dokter telah menyela. "―Gadis itu menderita kanker otak stadium akhir."

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Perlahan, ia menggulirkan mata _onyx_-nya pada kekasihnya yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya. "Anda boleh pulang," ucap Sasuke pelan―nyaris seperti bisikkan.

Pandangannya kosong menatap Sakura yang mengeliat gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Sang dokter paham dan memberikan beberapa resep obat, kemudian ia pamit meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam―terpaku di tempat.

Nyawa lelaki itu seperti melayang di awang-awang ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir sang dokter:_ 'Bahagiakan dia sampai akhir_...' Perlahan ia mendekati si gadis berambut merah muda itu, lalu mengelus rambut sang gadis dan menatapnya dari jarak kurang dari lima sentimeter.

Dan setetes _liquid_ bening Sasuke jatuh mengenai pipi pucat Sakura. "Biarkanlah aku...," ia mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut, dan kembali melanjutkan. "Membahagiakanmu sampai akhir ...,"

Sakura mengeliat, perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, dan langsung terlonjak kaget ketika disuguhi wajah rupawan sang kekasih, yang jaraknya tak jauh dari wajahnya. Rona merah samar mulai menghias pipinya yang kian hari semakin terlihat tirus. "Sasuke...," lirih Sakura sembari mengelus setiap lekukan wajah Bungsu Uchiha itu, kelak―entah kapan itu, ia yakin wajah ini tak kan pernah ia lihat lagi.

Namun Sakura kembali tersadar, dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Ia membuang muka ke arah samping sembari berkata. "Bisakah kau lepaskan aku, sekarang?" Gadis itu sadar, ia tidak boleh terpikat lagi. Ya, semuanya harus segera diakhiri.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil terus memajukan wajahnya. Matanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan terluka, ia pun berkata pelan. "Kenapa kau harus menanggungnya sendirian?" Kembali ke posisi lima senti di antara mereka.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu?" Gadis itu yakin, Sasuke sudah mengetahui segalanya sekarang. "Dan apakah kau masih tetap membutuhkanku?" Air matanya kembali merebak keluar, menetes melewati tulang pipinya.

Sasuke menekan kedua pundak gadisnya dengan kuat―namun tetap lembut. "Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap membutuhkanmu," ungkapnya dengan mata menatap lurus Sakura. "Biarpun kau sakit, biarpun kau luka, biarpun kau kehilangan organ tubuhmu...," Lelaki itu menarik napas dalam, dan kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku tetap membutuhkanmu...,"

Air mata Sakura semakin mengalir deras, Ia mulai terisak dengan tangannya memeluk leher Sasuke lembut. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya. Ketika seseorang tulus membutuhkannya, mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lembut, walaupun hatinya juga sakit. Ia pun berkata, "biarlah aku ikut menanggungnya―sama sepertimu...," Setelah itu, jarak di antara keduanya menghilang.

Di tengah-tengah sensasi hangat yan mereka rasakan. Suatu pertanyaan menyeruak dalam benak Sakura : _Apa yang dibutuhkan Sasuke dari seogok manusia penyakitan sepertinya ini?_ Kembali, _liquid_ bening mengalir dari permata sehijau daun yang sempat terpejam, tadi―ketika tak ada jarak di antara ia dan Sasuke. Dipandangnya manik kelam Sasuke, terlihat cermin dirinya di sana. "Beri aku alasan?" tutur Sakura lembut.

"Hn?"

"Beri aku alasan untuk percaya dengan perkataanmu tadi. Jadi, a-apa ... yang kau butuhkan dariku?" lanjut Sakura sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura, dan mendekati wajahnya dengan lembut, setelah itu ia menyahut. "Hanya dirimu, itu cukup." Bersamaan dengan itu, Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat Sakura. "Apa adanya kau, aku membutuhkannya."

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Sakura pun membalas ciuman dari pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. "_Daisuki da_, Sasuke ... -_kun_," bisik Sakura disela-sela ciuman yang kini mulai memanas itu. Bukannya senang dengan ucapann Sakura, Sasuke malah berhenti dari pekerjaannya melumat bibir ranum gadis _bubble gum_ itu, sehingga kini ada jarak di antara mereka.

"Tatap mataku, Sakura," perintah Sasuke tajam. "Dengar baik-baik, aku. tidak. menyukaimu, tapi aku. mencintaimu, dan kau juga harus begitu!"

Sakura cemberut, baru saja tadi ia kembali terpikat akan pesona Sasuke karena kata-kata yang dia ucapkan, namun kini kembali Sasuke menunjukkan sifat aslinya: egois. Ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau aku pergi...," Ia menoleh pada Sasuke dengan senyum sendu. "Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sakura, dan membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan bicara lagi," ucapnya sambil menaruh kepalanya di lekukkan leher Sakura. Ya, Ia tidak mau mendengar hal itu lagi, biarlah semua ini berjalan dan ia tidak mau mengingatnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

"Jadi Sasuke sudah tahu?" tanya Neji, mantan kekasih Sakura yang juga saingan terberat Sasuke, pada Sakura yang tengah asyik menyesap secangkir teh hangat pemberian dari Neji.

Sembari mendorong ayunan yang sedang ia duduki, Sakura pun menyahut pelan. "Iya."

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?" Neji kembali bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, sebuah kesenangan tersendiri membuat Si Bungsu Uchiha itu salah paham dan cemburu. Yeah, lihatlah Sasuke yang berada di seberang jalan sana, ia bagaikan singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja waktunya, ketika melihat kedekakatan Neji dan Sakura.

"Kau mau tahu, atau sangat mau tahu?" ledek Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Neji, sehingga jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke, yang melihat itu, menggeram kesal.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu niat Neji mendekati Sakura itu hanya untuk memperoleh informasi tentang salah seorang sahabat Sakura, tapi tetap saja kedekatan mereka itu selalu membuatnya ... cemburu?

Sasuke mulai tidak tahan, Ia ingin menerjang jalan dan memisahkan mereka berdua. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tapi, ia tidak ingin Sakura akan marah lagi kepadanya. Jadinya, ia hanya dapat meremas _handphone _di tangan kanannya sebagai pelampiasaan kesalnya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang tahu akan hal itu berbicara sejenak pada Neji, dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram dan diam membatu di tempat, amarahnya masih meluap-luap. Sakura tersenyum geli, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. "Sasuke... ayo...," seru Sakura pelan, Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dengan wajah datar dan masih menahan kekesalan, ia menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Sakura kembali mengatur napasnya yang agak sesak karena begitu sakit di kepalanya. Ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan memegang dadanya, berupaya agar lebih kuat lagi.

.

.

.

Kini telah menjelang malam, namun Sasuke tetap menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat. Sakura yang duduk tenang di samping kursi kemudi hanya diam. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura pelan, kepalanya sudah tidak sesakit tadi, dan sekarang ia mulai sedikit tenang.

"..."

Karena tak mendapat respon, Sakura memilih diam saja. Toh Ia tahu, tidak ada gunanya ia terus bertanya, karena nanti ia akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

Benar.

Semua pertanyaan itu terjawab sudah. Kini keduanya telah berada di puncak bukit yang berumput lembut. Sasuke menggelar tikar dan Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu tersenyum tipis―nyaris samar, dan memeluk sang gadis dari samping.

Deg!

Perlahan rasa sakit mulai menjalar lagi di kepala Sakura. Ia mengernyit dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di lingkaran lengan Sasuke dan memandang langit tak berbintang malam ini. "Sasuke...,"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan bergumam pelan.

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu... untukku...," pinta Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, senyum antara meminta dan menahan sakit, namun Sasuke hanya diam saja. "Kumohon...," pinta Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil gitar di dalam mobil. Sementara itu, Sakura mulai menyentuh dadanya sekali lagi. Memohon kekuatan.

Kini Sasuke telah kembali pada duduknya sambil membawa gitar. Ia mulai memetiknya pelan sambil bernyanyi.

"_Wang le you dou jiu..."_

'_Aku ingin menjadi...'_

"_Zai mei ting dao ni__...__" _Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Sasuke, dan pemuda itu tetap memetik gitarnya.

'_Bidadari dalam dongeng__...'_

"_Wo yuan bian cheng tong hua li ni ai__..."_

'Merentangkan sayap untuk melindungimu...'

Sakura tersenyum.

Sedikit lagi.

"_Ni yao xiang xin, xiang xin wo__..."_

'_Kau harus yakin, kita akan seperti dalam dongeng...'_

Sakura memegang dadanya, dan menarik napasnya yang mulai tersegal.

"_Xing fu he kuai le shi jie ju..."_

Sedikit lagi, Tuhan.

"_Yi qi xie xo wo men de jie ju_." Bait terakhir mereka berdua nyanyikan bersama-sama. Sakura tersenyum dan menutup kelopak matanya, sedangkan Sasuke masih memetik gitar untuk mengakhiri lagu tersebut.

'_Bersama-sama menulis akhir cerita kita berdua.'_

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang tertidur di pundaknya, ia memegang pipi pucat gadis itu―berusaha mengusap air mata sang gadis.

Dingin.

"Sakura?"

Bersama, menulis akhir cerita kita berdua ...

.

.

.

Sudah tak heran lagi jika kau keluar rumah dikala mentari masih bersembunyi di balik awan-awan hitam, kau akan melihat seorang kakek yang membawa gitar tua tengah berjalan ke sebuah bukit dengan rumput-rumput halus di sana, dan ia menuju sebuah makam di puncak bukit tersebut. Yeah, di bawah gundukan tanah itulah bersemayam dengan tenang, seorang yang teramat kakek tersebut cintai.

Hingga kini, usia kakek itu, Sasuke, sudah tak muda lagi, namun tak ada seorang pun yang menggantikan posisi Gadis Musim Semi, yang telah tenang di alam yang berbeda itu, di hati sang kakek. "Selamat pagi, Sakura," lirih Sasuke sembari mengelus-elus batu nisan di hadapannya.

Selamanya bersama, walau dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Inilah kisah cinta mereka. Walau bukan kisah cinta yang berakhir bahagia, namun itulah realita, semua yang terjadi tak selamanya berakhir indah pada masanya.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

.

_A/N_: Hanya sebuah fic yang kami buat dari WhatsApp. Ehem, terima kasih telah membaca sampai sini, ya. ^^

Salam manis dari dua _author_ terkece di sini #slap.

karikazuka & celubba


End file.
